Clans of the Dragons
by Hukysuky
Summary: It's a story about dragons living the style of warrior cats. There is the four normal clans, Fire, Earth Air and Water, who live like a normal warrior cat clan. Then there's HellClan, a clan that enjoys killing and don't care about anything but themselves. Then there's LightClan who went missing not long ago, will they ever return home? Rated M for possible maturer stuff.
1. Characters

As the summary say this is a warrior cat version of dragons living together somewhat the same way. I once had a rping sight with the same clan names and stuff so if you've ever come across it and say I'm copying that is not true. (It's dead anyway, unless people have brought it back on their own.) If you want a dragon to be in this story just leave the following after I finish explaining the ways of these dragons. I would have put this on FictionPress but I can't remember whether I came up with idea (before I ever heard about warrior cats) or after, but it's better safe than sorry.

Dissclaimer: Any warrior cat rules and such likeness belong to Erin Hunter. I only own the dragons I don't state belong to someone else.

The rest of this chapter is explaining thing and the clan members.

Average western dragon:

Height: 25ft for females. 30ft for males

Length: 30ft for females, 35ft for males.

Wing span: the height of the dragon

Average eastern dragons

Height: 20ft, for females. 30ft for males.

Length: 30ft for females. 40ft for males

They have no wings.

WaterClan: A clan that lives near the ocean and usually have a good amount of food all year round. They fight well in the water and feel rejuvenated in rainstorms.

They prey upon sharks and seals and bison that happen across the plain that also belongs to them.

Usually Calmness and compassion.

FireClan: They live in the dessert and have the hardest time finding food, but they thrive in dry environment and don't need as much water as the other dragons. They are excellent users of their elemental powers.

They prey upon camels and dessert dwelling mythical creatures.

Usually Wills and courage.

AirClan: They live on top of the tallest mountain in the clan's area, they also own an evergreen forest. They are masters at sky combat skills and can navigate the worst of days in the air

They prey upon deer and other forest animals.

Usually Smart and swift.

EarthClan: They live on a smaller mountain range with deciduous forest and make their they also hold a plain of grass. Their ground combat skills are top notch in the clans.

They prey upon bears and forest animals

Usually Trustworthy and strong.

HellClan: Compose of dark element wheedling dragons, or those who left the normal clan life. They live near a dead volcano with sulfurous fumes. They are deadly in the night and are all around good in every area when the sun hides.

They eat anything they can get their claws on.

Usually are ruthless and destructive.

LightClan: This clan vanished and no dragon knows where they are. They use to live on an island, closest to WaterClan, they prefer not to fight, but know have the ability to heal and control a beam of light that shoots from their mouth when attack. It can either harm or help whatever they aim at.

They eat whatever was on the island, prefers fruit but will eat whatever WaterClanners usually eat.

Usually truthful and loyal.

SpiritClan: It is a Clan where the honorable dragons that pass away go, similar to StarClan in the warrior cats. Most HellClanners don't believe in SpiritClan and don't go there when they pass.

The Plains of Doom: The equivalent to the Place of No Stars in the warrior series. Many HellClanners end up here.

Commander: these are the noble dragon that lead the clan and make tough choices. The end part of their name ends with spirit like, Waterspirit. New leaders heads to the Spirit Cave to get their spirits.

Second-in-command: They take over when the leader dies or steps down and organizes hunting and boundary parties.

Medics: They heal the injured and read Spiritclan's message. (Both LightClan and HellClan don't have medic's.)

Fighters: These are the one that protect the clan and are what many Fledgelings and Learners want to be one day when they grow up. They get the first half of their name that goes with the element or color that they like, or whatever their parents name them. The second half goes with a body part like, tail, wing, eye, claw, legs, feet, foot or a element or object if they have a color for the first part of their names.

Learners: Are about a 6 months old. When they start to train to become either a Fighter or a Medic dragon, they learn to fly and to hunt. The Medic dragons learn herbs and how to heal and read the signs SpiritClan gives them. They take on a teacher (mentor) and learn from them their teacher. They also take on the end of their name learner, examples: Roselearner, Flightlearner, Runninglearner.

Fledglings: The new born dragons that need to be fed mashed up food. In this story, Dragons give birth to live young. This is where they get the first part of their name that usually lasts a life time (unless the spirits change their name).

Expecting: They dragoness that have or are expecting fledglings.

Retired: The dragons that retire from their positions to live in the Retired's shelter their clan offers.

WaterClan is to the west, FireClan's to the east, EarthClan's to the south, AirClan's to the north, HellClan's to the far east and LightClan was to the far west.

Name (like warrior cats)

Rank (Don't pick Medic, Medic Learners, Second in command or Commander.)

Clan (Preferably matching the power they have.)

Power (I will possibly change so it don't whine, I can't you being the all powerful dragon.)

When you want the to die. (I'd feel bad killing someone's dragon without asking, but I'm not going to look you up so just say what rank I can kill them. Minus the ranks you can't pick.)

Family (Got to get permission from whoever you want to be related to.)

Personality (I'll try my best to put there personality down in the story, but that may fail.)

I'll give credit to whoever makes a dragon, and remind me if I've forgotten.

(Sorry no story yet.)

Key

F = An F after their name means they are dragoness.

M = A M after their name means they are male dragons.

X = A X after their name means they are dead.

F = A F, sometimes an F Fafter the name, under the parents, siblings or fledgling mean they are foster relatives. One or both parents are alive but can't care for them.

H = A H after the name under siblings mean half siblings.

S = A S, under a dragon's name means step sibling or fledgling, when the fledglings belong to their mates or and not them.

WaterClan

Commander

Typhoonspirit M (2) - A blue western dragon with a navy blue underbelly. He has six spikes on the side of his face three horns are connected by the same dark blue membrane. Making them look like a pair of gills on the side of his face. His eyes are an emerald green.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Watersplash F X

- Mate : Riverrush F

- Childern : Guppy M, Tide M and Minnow F

Second in Command

Sailfish M - A western 3dragon with a light colored underbelly and the color fades to dark blue the more it gets to his back. He has silver eyes and a sail like a spinosaurs.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Medic

Shelltail M - A western dragon with a white underbelly and a blue body, with sea foam colored eyes. He also has spikes like a stegosaur going down his back, only it's more rounded and ridged like a shell itself.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Medic Learner

Sealearner F - A sea foam colored dragoness with blue eyes. She has feathered wings and spikes going down her back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Sharkfin M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Fighters

Oceanclaw - A larger than average, ocean blue gray colored dragon with green eyes and flecks of darker blue along his body. His tail has a fish like look to it and on his back are blue spikes that look like waves.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Dolphintail F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Sharkfin : A sea foam blue dragon with dark blue eyes, he has two horns on his head and a white underbelly with a shark shaped tail at the end.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Sealearner F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Dolphintail F: One was a light purple dragoness with five horns the curl backwards like the pokemon lapras. She has dark purple wave looking spikes down her back that never broke, although near her neck it dipped down quiet low and wing membrane. Her head has darker purple stripes that split off and colors the top of her horns and a dark stripe that goes down her back and to her tail, which is shaped like a dolphin's tail, which the darker purple line goes down and then splits, making a rim around the top side of her tail. Her underbelly is a lavender color and her eyes are a blue violet hue, along with webbed feet.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Oceanclaw M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Eelscale M - A dark green eastern dragon with an eel like tail and a long snout. His body has two light green stripes going down the side of him with light green eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Blizzardfang M- A white blue dragon with a dark blue underbelly and large fangs. He has white eyes and at the end of his tail is icicle like spikes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Seaweedtail F - A green eastern dragoness with a dark wavy green spine down her back. She has emerald colored eyes and is smaller than normal.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Reedfang M X

- Childern :

Sturgeonhide M - A brown, bony plated, eastern dragon with a white underbelly. He has blue eyes and a clubbed tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Anglerlight M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Anglerlight M - A dark brown, dragon with frills on his head along with an angler light on his forehead. He has small but long sharp teeth.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Sturgeonhide M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Inktrail F - A blue eastern dragoness with a black inky color going down her back with yellow eyes and a longer tail than most.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Raycatcher M - A tan western dragon with a blue underbelly and green eyes, he has a thin tail with a barb at the end.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Gentlewave F

- Childern : Sand F, Crab M and Aqua F

Mistyriver F - A light blue and gray underbelly. She has deep blue eyes and is almost blind. She seems to have a mist surrounding her back and feet.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Sealfur F - A dark chocolate brown eastern dragoness with a sea tail and fur instead of the normal skin of a dragon, which would look like a salamander but feel soft to the touch, like petting a ray. She also has teal eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Marblesapphire F - A marble blue dragoness with dark blue sapphire eyes. She has two horns on her head and her underbelly it a light blue.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Raindrop F - A light blue western dragoness with blue eyes and a lighter blue underbelly. Her back had what looked like moving water going down to her tail where it bunches up, and continues to move like water. She had five horns connected by ice blue membrane that matched her wing membrane. She also had a rain drop on her forehead, In the same color blue her wing membrane was.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Tsunamicrash M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Tsunamicrash M - A dark blue western dragon with what looks to be water going down his back, on the end of his tail is a harpoon looking spike.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Raindrop F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Marlinchaser M - A sleek eastern dragon. He has a light blue coloring that gets darker at his underbelly. He has green eyes and a horn on top of his head.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Tunatracker M - A western dragon with small sharp spinmes going down his back and a horn on the bottom of his jaw, giving him a beard look, he has yellow green eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Learners

Bubblelearner F - A light blue dragoness with dark blue eyes. She has three horns on her head and dark blue wing membrane and a white underbelly.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Eelscale M

Barracudalearner M - A blue and dark blue striped dragon with yellow eyes and sharp rows of teeth. Along with the tail of a barracuda at the end.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Sailfish

Salmonlearner M - A silver gray eastern dragon with a salmon colored underbelly and green eyes. He has spikes going down his back connected by a dark gray membrane that matched his wings.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Sturgeonhide M

Corallearner F - A blue, purple, yellow and green mixed eastern dragons with blue fur going down her back and purple eyes. She has a green body with yellow stripes and a purple underbelly.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Raindrop F

Bluelearner M - A blue dragon with dark blue fur going down his back along with a tuff of it at the end of his tail. On his left hip is a mark of a rain drop

- Parents : Watersplash F X, Darkflame M

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Dolphintail F

Roselearner F - She has six bunny looking horns which can move, she has a light pink rose colored body and a white underbelly. She had three hot pink hearts on the right of her hip along with hot pink fur going down her back and wing membrane.

- Parents : Morninglight F, Sunspirit M

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Typhoonspirit

Expecting

Riverrush F - A tropical ocean blue eastern dragoness with a sandy colored underbelly and blue green eyes. She has a wave like spikes going down her back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Typhoonspirit M

- Childern : Guppy M, Tide M and Minnow F

Gentlewave F - A red underbelly and blue body eastern dragoness with purple eyes. She has red spikes going down her back.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Raycatcher M

- Childern : Sand F, Crab M and Aqua F

Fledglings

Guppy M - A blue western dragon with a tan underbelly and frills on the side of his face.

- Parents : Typhoonspirit M, Riverrush F

- Siblings : Tide M and Minnow F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Tide M - A tan dragon with a wave looking blue underbelly. He has frills and a jagged clam like edge on the end of his tail.

- Parents : Typhoonspirit M, Riverrush F

- Siblings : Guppy M and Minnow F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Minnow F - A silver blue dragoness with silver eyes and a wave like spike going down her back with a blue underbelly.

- Parents : Typhoonspirit M, Riverrush F

- Siblings : Tide M and Guppy

- Mate :

- Childern :

Sand F - A sandy colored dragoness with blue swirls and patterns on her body. She has blue violet eyes.

- Parents : Gentlewave F, Raycatcher M

- Siblings : Crab M and Aqua F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Crab M - A crab red dragon with a sandy underbelly. The red part of his belly is like the texture of the animal he was named after. He has sky blue eyes and his tail is like one half of a large crab claw.

- Parents : Gentlewave F, Raycatcher M

- Siblings : Sand F and Aqua F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Aqua F - An aquamarine dragoness with a purple underbelly and light green eyes. She has two rows of spikes on her back.

- Parents : Gentlewave F, Raycatcher M

- Siblings : Sand F and Crab M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Retired

Lostsound M - A gray eastern dragon with two Spyro type horns on his head and at the tip of his tail is a fish like end. He has no voice and blue green eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Goldenscale F - A golden and blue underbelly western dragoness with a more scaly hide and two antenna's on the top of her head, she has blue eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Pufferfish M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Pufferfish M - A yellow dragon with random black spots, he has spike all over but can flatten them against his body. He has a white underbelly and dark gray eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Goldenscale F

- Mate :

- Childern :

FireClan

Commander

Burningspirit M (5) - An orange and red underbelly, western dragon with yellow eyes and flame like the pokemon charazard at the end of his tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Second in Command

Ashspeckle M - A red and ash gray fleck dragon western dragon with yellow wing membrane and whiskers. He has a black underbelly and orange eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Medic

Burningleaf F - A yellow western dragoness with golden, red and orange patches that resemble leaves.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Medic Learner

Flickerlearner M - An orange and yellow striped western dragon with green eyes, he has two horns on his head and a spiked tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Fighters

Redflame M - A red, western dragon who has a yellow underbelly and dark red stripes on his back. He also had two flame like horns on the top of his head and a flame tail. He had orange wing membrane and green eyes, one eye was scarred with three scratches across.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Blazingfire M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Blazingfire M - He is an orange, western dragon with a dark orange underbelly and a lighter orange on his back almost like he had paint running down, his back in wiggle stripes. He also had a spine of fire going down his back and his eyes are a light green.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Redflame M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Magmaflow F - A dark red western dragoness with yellow eyes and red and orange like cracks going down her body, making it look like hardening lava. At the end of her tail is a flame

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Heatwave M - A yellow eastern dragon with an orange underbelly. He has a flame of fire going down his back and has red eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Coaldust M - A coal black eastern dragon with flickers of red and orange on him, making him look like burning coal, he has red eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Smokeblast M - A red western dragon with yellow eyes and a gray underbelly. He has two horns and spikes going down his back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Lizardfire M - A brown western dragon with a red underbelly and spikes like a bearded lizard on him. He has yellow eyes and a spiked tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Moultenlava F

- Childern : Burn M, Lava F and Flaring F

Sunstream F - A golden western dragoness with blue eyes and a yellow underbelly. At the end of her tail is a round yellow disk with spikes on it, making it look like a sun a child might draw.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Emberblaze F - A smokey, gray, eastern dragoness with yellow and red stripes on her. She has two horns and a flame at the end of her tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Flareheart F - A red western dragoness with a darker red back and a yellow underbelly that fades to the red. She has blue eye and a flame going down her back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Phoenixfeather F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Phoenixfeather F - A western dragoness that appears to be on fire. She has golden eyes and feathered wings with flames.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Flareheart

- Mate :

- Childern :

Searingash M - A red western dragon with dark speckles on him. He also has dark stripes going down his back. He has two horns and a light colored underbelly.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Sanddune F - A sandy colored western dragoness with five horns and a red underbelly, she has yellow eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Ragingblaze M - An orange and red marbled western dragon with green eyes and a flame down his back and body.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Firecloud F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Firecloud F - A yellow and orange striped eastern dragoness with a white underbelly.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Ragingblaze

- Mate :

- Childern :

Learners

Firelearner M - A red eastern dragon with a yellow underbelly. He has two horns and whiskers.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Ashspeckle

Sparklearner M - A vibrant flame colored eastern dragon with yellow eyes and a flame down his back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Sunstream

Steaminglearner F - A light gray western dragoness with a red underbelly and amber eyes. She has two horns and a flame tail.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Blazingfire

Redlearner F - A bright red eastern dragoness with five horns and a spiked tail with flames on it. She has orange eyes along with a flame down her back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Smokeblast

Expecting

Moultenlava F - A cream orange western dragoness with an orange underbelly and spots. She had yellow eyes and puffy little flames going down her back until it reaches her tail, where it flares up, on her left side are scares, and she had yellow wing membrane.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Lizardfire M

- Childern : Burn M, Lava F and Flaring F

Fledglings

Burn M - A orange and red underbelly western dragon with puff of fire going down his back and yellow eyes.

- Parents : Lizardfire M, Moultenlava F

- Siblings : Lava F and Flaring F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Lava F - A marble yellow, red and orange western dragoness with horns of fire and a flamed tail, she has yellow eyes.

- Parents : Lizardfire M, Moultenlava F

- Siblings : Burn M and Flaring F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Flaring F - An orange western dragoness with a fire tail and red stripes. She had a yellow underbelly and orange eyes.

- Parents : Lizardfire M, Moultenlava F

- Siblings : Burn M and Lava F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Retired

Volcaniceruption M - A eastern maroon colored dragon with yellow eyes and three horns, two on his head and one under his chin.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Kindleflame F - An orange western dragoness with a brown underbelly and five spikes, along with green eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

EarthClan

Commander

Rockspirit M - An eastern dragon with skin the color of concrete. He has stone gray eyes, two downward curving horns and whiskers.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Dappledflower F X

- Childern : Mountainlearner M X, Hollyflight F X, Onyx M X, Brownstripe M X, Moss M X and Snaketail F

Second in Command

Beartooth M - A brown western dragon with a tan underbelly and green eyes. He has fur going down his back and has large fangs.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Medic

Dustwing M - A large brown and green striped dragon. He has antlers and a clubbed tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Medic Learner

Fawnlearner F - A brown eastern dragoness with white, fawn like spots on her back. She has two little horns on her head and hazel eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Fighters

Oaktwine M - A brown eastern dragons with spots of green on his body and antler like horns on his head.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Junglescar M - A light green western dragon with a dark green underbelly. He has emerald eyes and vine like patterns on his body along with a few scars.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Stonedweller M - A small, gray, eastern dragon with green eyes and green underbelly, he has a clubbed tail and large claws.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Earthquake M - A brown western dragon that looks as though his underbelly was the ground for dark brown mountain like pattern on his body, with the sky a muddy brown. He had hazel eyes and horns like goats with small mountain like stripes going down his back. He had a tan mace on his tail and his wing membrane is a sandy color.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Forestblade M - A dark green, orange eyed dragon. He has a leaf green goatee like horn and two leaf looking horns on the side of his head and leaf green spikes going down his back like razors. On his tail was a leaf looking blade that had edges like a steak knife. He had a light green stripe on the sides of him and his underbelly and wing membrane are that same green.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Poisonclaw M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Poisonclaw M - He is bright green western dragon with yellow eyes and spaced out spikes going down his back. He has a brighter green wing membrane and underbelly. His tail is spiked on the end, similar to stegosaurs only the spikes go around the tail and leaned away from his face. He also has light green out lines of diamond shapes going down his back, comparable to a diamond back rattlesnake.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Forestblade M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Sandstone F - A sandy colored dragoness with a brown underbelly wing membrane and spots on her body, like someone sprinkle brown sugar on her. She had two brown horns on her head that curled a bit upward and six deadly spikes on the side of her tail, curling a bit to the tip. She had pretty brown eyes follow by two dots on the side of her face, the one closer to her eye is bigger.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Snaketail F - A dark green, eastern dragoness with amber eyes. She has an alligator like back and her tail is longer than normal, along with her fangs.

- Parents : Dappledflower F X, Rockspirit M

- Siblings : Mountainlearner M X, Hollyflight F X, Onyx M X, Brownstripe M X and Moss M X

- Mate :

- Childern :

Aspenleaf M - A brown eastern dragon with green eyes and underbelly. His skin looks like the bark of an aspen tree and his spikes resemble the leaves.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Applegaze F - A red and green mixed colored, western dragoness with apple green eyes, she has a white underbelly and a spiked tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Evergreen F - A dark emerald colored eastern dragon with light green eyes and a brown underbelly. She has needle like spikes that almost look like fur going down her back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Titaniumfang M - A silvery gray western dragon with two horns on his head that curl down. He has wing that look more like ragged triangles than bat like wings. He has silver eyes and hard skin, he also has two titanium fangs he got when he was with humans.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Elkhorn M - A brown, fur covered, eastern dragon with blue eyes and tan underbelly. He has elk like horns and smaller claws.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Peridotscale M - A peridot colored eastern dragon with blue eyes and a yellow underbelly. He has crystal like spikes and a spiked tail. On his head is two brown, down curling horns.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Emeraldfinder F

- Childern : Zircon M and Jade F

Tealeaf F - A leaf green, eastern dragoness with a light white green underbelly. She has a rigged shape of a leaf at the end of her tail, with brown eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Learners

Pepplelearner M - A blue gray western dragon with yellow eyes and a brown underbelly

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Poisonclaw M

Leaflearner F - A green, western dragoness with darker green thorns on her back. She has leaf green eyes and a white underbelly and a leaf mark on the right side of her hip.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Applegaze F

Mulchinglearner M - A multi brown patched eastern dragon with jade green eyes and a single, jagged sail down his back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Peridotscale M

Bulllearner M - A muddy green western dragon with bull horns and webbed feet.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Sandstone F

Expecting

Emeraldfinder F - An emerald colored western dragoness with hazel eyes and a white underbelly. She has a tuff of fur at the end of her tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Peridotscale M

- Childern : Zircon M and Jade F

Fledglings

Zircon M - A greenish brown western dragon with emerald wing membrane. He has hazel eyes and a spiked tail.

- Parents : Peridotscale M, Emeraldfinder F

- Siblings : Jade F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Jade F - A jade colored eastern dragoness with blue eyes and fur going down her back to her tail.

- Parents : Peridotscale M, Emeraldfinder F

- Siblings : Zircon M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Retired

Tortoiseshell M - A slow, sandy brown eastern dragon with a shell like pattern on his back. He has tough skin and two horns and whiskers on him.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Mangoflight F - A mango colored western dragoness with green eyes and a clubbed tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Muddysight M - A poor eye sighted, muddy brown, western dragon. He's missing a few teeth and has scars all over his body. He has an axe like tail and antlers.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

AirClan

Commander

Lunarspirit - A silvery white eastern dragoness with yellow eyes and a gray underbelly

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Second in Command

Lightningstrike M - A yellow eastern dragon with blue lightning like whiskers and sparks around him, he has blue eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Stargazer

- Childern : Astroid M and Dawn F

Medic

Stormcloud M - A western dragon with horns similar to Windlearner. He is gray and his eyes are a blue gray.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Willowtail F X

- Childern : Windlearner F

Medic Learner

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Fighters

Skydiver M - A white western dragon with a blue underbelly. He has yellow eyes and a spiked sail on his back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Sonicboom M - A yellow and gray underbelly, western dragon with white eyes and darker yellow stripes. He has two long horns and spiked tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Galeslash M - A blue gray eastern dragon with blue eyes. He has long claws and five horns on his head.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Jetwing M - An electric blue dragon with deep scars on his right should and eyes, which where both white around the black pupil until it was close to the edge, where the right scared eye becames a lime green and his left is was the same in blue as his body. He had two wing like horns, only with four ridges as if they were feathers but it's just an outline. He also had that pattern on his head with his horns only with two ridges; all the horns had their tip white and a sky blue stripe before turning into the electric blue. He had four wings, a pair all the dragons had and a smaller on down his back, his membrane was a dark blue color as well the membrane he had on his legs, kind of like a flying squirrel without it stretching all the way to his stomach. The stripe pattern he had on his horns also continued down his back to his tail. Where blue green feather surrounded a deadly needle like blade, it almost looked like a deadly feather duster.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Thundercloud M - A dark gray dragon with lighter gray underbelly, with membrane and patched draped along his back and feet. His crest looked like a triceratops with a light gray out line and gray cloud puffs going down his back to his tail, he had stormy blue eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Tornadoflight M - A white blue western dragon with a tornado at the end of his tail. He has gray eyes and a darker blue underbelly.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Blueeclipse M - A silver eastern dragon with blue fur and a mane around his neck. He has a blue crescent moon on the side of his left hip and a white star to the left. He has two downward curling horns and blue eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Patchcloud M - A light gray western dragon with white patched a clouds going down his back. He has two horns and black underbelly with yellow eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Whitecloud F - A white eastern dragoness with blue eyes and underbelly. She is covered in feathers rather than the normal skin.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Gustfeather M - A gray feathered dragon with yellow eyes and a feather head crest.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Hurricanebreeze F - An eastern dragoness that is a marble gray and white color with sky blue eyes. She had five upward curling horn and a spiked tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Eagletalon M - A brown western dragon with a white head and covered in feathers. He has eagle like wings and sharp green eyes, his claws are black and longer than most.

- Parents : F X, Gryphonhunter M

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Clouddancer F - A light gray dragoness with a darker gray underbelly and swirls, she also had that same color as her wing membrane, looked between the two. Her deep blue eyes glancing between each. Unlike Dolphintail's her horns curled upward and a clouds seem to go down her back as if they were cotton and there was a large buff at the tip of her tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Moonflight F - She a western dragon that is silver, her wing membrane is black with silver dots that seems to shine in the dark, on her right hip there is a waxing quarter moon with a gold star to it's left.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Rainbowheart F - She is a rainbow colored western dragon, her head red and her tail is purple, her wing membranes are also rainbow patten, the red color close and the purple one farther , she has six peacock like feathers that are one color of the rainbow on her head, her eyes and underbelly change color with her emotions: red = anger, orange = alert, yellow = happy, green = envious, blue = sadness, navy blue = worry, purple = playful/curious, pink = in love/like, gray = hiding something, white = undecided and black = evil thoughts/something is wrong with her.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Learners

Swiftlearner - A white eastern dragon with a black underbelly. He has two long black horns and a streamline body.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Eagletalon

Swallowlearner - A sapphire blue, western dragoness with green eyes and longer wings. She has a white underbelly and while she has one tail she has two swallow like, feathers that start at the base of her tail and end halfway down it.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Whirllearner M

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Moonflight F

Whirllearner M - Has a blue body and a white underbelly. He has gray eyes and feathers down his back and is an eastern dragon.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Swallowlearner F

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Hurricanebreeze

Windlearner F - A silver-white eastern dragoness with a white underbelly and dark gray wing membrane, she has pretty sky blue, she has gray-white cloud puff on her back that feels like cotton, she has six horns on her head that curve backwards like the pokémon, Larpas, on her right hip is a gray mark that looks like wind.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher : Thundercloud M

Expecting

Stargazer F - A bright yellow dragoness with a pale yellow underbelly and wings, her eyes are also a yellow color and the crest on her head almost looks like a star someone curled around her head. She had lighter stars on her body and her tail tip had a star shape.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Lightningstrike M

- Childern : Astroid M and Dawn F

Fledglings

Astroid M - A brown eastern dragon that fades into yellow. On the end of his tail is a star and he has electric blue whiskers and eyes.

- Parents : Lightningstrike M, Stargazer F

- Siblings : Dawn F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Dawn F - A golden yellow, western dragoness that fade to a lighter yellow. She has a sun shape at the end of her tail. She has her mother's crest, only the tips are orange.

- Parents : Lightningstrike M, Stargazer F

- Siblings : Astroid M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Retired

Gryphonhunter M - A brown eastern dragon covered in feathers and has long talons and blue eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern : Eagletalon M

Dovefeather F - A dove patterned western dragoness with feathered wings and cloudy blue eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

HellClan

(4)Hell Masters (Commanders)

Darkflame M - A blood red eastern dragon, with a black underbelly and one black stripe going down each side of him to the start of his tail, he has a black arrow shape at the end of his tail. A small horn the color of his skin is on his nose, along with a smaller one behind it, and another horn on the bottom of his chin, he has bright red eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Watersplash F X

- Childern : Bluelearner M

Death M - He is a massive black western dragon with a large clubbed tail. He has white around his yellow eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Grim M - A smokey gray dragon with black legs and needle sharp spikes going down his back, along with a scythe like tail and green eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Nocturnal F - A beautiful slim black dragon with purple eyes. Her tail ends in a single razor sharp point.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Adversaries (next in command)

Killer M -A black eastern dragon that has a poisonous bite. His eyes are as black as his body making it almost impossible to see at night.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Bones-(Death Knight) A black dragon with bone like head, horns and back, he has multiple scares on him and holes in his wing. His tail is like a harpoon and he has red glowing eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Punisher M - He's small, and he's striped like a skunk only the white part is blue, neon yellow eyes, he has long light shiny blue knife like things on his tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Death knights (fighters)

Blackbeauty F - A beautiful dragoness with a shiny black skin and shiny blood red wing membrane and underbelly, she has emerald green eyes. She has six horns on her head plus three spikes going down her back, at the end of her tail is a large double bladed knife.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Vampire M - A black, western dragon with blue-violet eyes, violet wing membrane, and red fur down his back. He is a very large dragon with large and long fangs

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Turmoil M - A navy blue eastern dragon with long spikes on his back and glowing red eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Blackinflection M - An eastern dragon with a black body and whiskers and white underbelly, along with a short mane of white fur that goes almost all the way to his tail tip. He has light silver eyes and two white horns that curl up. At the end of his tail is a white crescent that he uses like a blade.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Neglect M - A sickly green colored western dragon that looks weak and skinny, He has blood red eyes. He also has black bull like horns that point forward.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Nova F - A black, blue and purple swirled eastern dragoness with white flecks along her body.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Spider M - A furry, black, western dragon with eight whiskers, slightly resembling a spider's legs. He has yellow eyes and sharp fangs.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Gashes M - A dark green western dragon with red gashes all over his body, he has thistle like spikes on his back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Holly F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Holly F - A dark green western dragoness with red dots and eyes, along with a clubbed tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Gashes

- Mate :

- Childern :

Skull M - A black dragon with a skull like head, and a yellowish brown color. He has red eyes and a spiked tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Crow M - A black feathered dragon with blue eyes and spikes going down his back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Raven F

- Childern : Jay M and Magpie F

Blood Scouts (scouts)

Shadow M - A shadowy black dragon with navy blue eyes and a jagged horn on his head.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Night F - She is a dark purple, western dragoness with a black underbelly and black spyro type horns on her head along with blue violet eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Saw M - a white eastern dragon with a saw like tail tip. He has a black underbelly and sharp teeth.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Ghost M - A white, almost seeming to be transparent type of western dragon with no wing membrane and blue eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Brawlers (Train to be Death knights)

Destruction M - A gray eastern dragon with blood red stripes and a sharply pointed tail and spikes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Instructor : Bones M

Twilight F - A navy blue western dragoness with yellow flecks. She has light blue eyes and a black underbelly.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Instucter : Gashes M

Lies M - A dark red and blue eastern dragon with spikes going down his back with two horns and whiskers.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Instuctor : Turmoil M

Scouters (train to be blood scouts)

Vision F - A cloudy, green eyed, eastern dragoness with thorns going down her back and a spiked tail. She is a silver color that fades to gray.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Instructor : Ghost M

Expecting

Raven F - A black feathered western dragoness with green eyes and black claws.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Crow M

- Childern : Jay M and Magpie F

Whisper F - A blue eastern dragoness with a silver underbelly and a crescent shaped tail tip.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : M X

- Childern : Radioactive M and Nightmare F

Newbloods (fledglings)

Jay M - A blue and black underbelly western dragon with feathers and a spiked crest.

- Parents : Raven F, Crow M

- Siblings : Magpie F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Magpie F - A black, white winged, feathery dragoness with blue eyes and a feathered tail.

- Parents : Raven F, Crow M

- Siblings : Jay M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Radioactive M - A black and neon underbelly green, eastern dragon with emerald eyes and five horns.

- Parents : Whisper F, M X

- Siblings : Nightmare F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Nightmare F - A black and red maned eastern dragoness with orange eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

LightClan

Commander

Sunspirit - A massive golden dragon, he has fur go down the top of his head to the bottom of his tail, and has blue eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Morninglight F

- Childern : Roselearner F

Second in Command

Rollingwave M - A light blue eastern dragon with a wave like spike going down his back with brown eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Fighters

Cloverclaw M - A light green dragon with a black underbelly and a clover like tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Whiplash M - A light brown, western dragon with a blue underbelly and stripes. He has a long, whip like tail with blue rings at the end.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Cardinalcall M - A red and black underbelly, eastern dragon with yellow eyes and feathers.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Turtletail M - A light green and darker green patched, eastern dragon. He has hazel eyes and a rather short tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Leviathanjaw M - A blue gray western dragon with a larger lower jaw. He has a paddle like tail and webbed feet.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Cyanfeather F - A feathered, cyan blue, western dragoness with green eyes and a white underbelly.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Neonscale M - A neon green, western dragon with a neon orange underbelly. He has neon blue wing membrane and neon yellow eyes and horns.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Quickflight M - A silver, western dragon with yellow eyes and a green underbelly. He has horns and frill, along with a spiked tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Otterdive M - A light brown eastern dragon with two horns and a cream underbelly.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Galaxyblast M - A black western dragon with a green blue hue. He has white flecks and purple eyes along with a crescent tail tip.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Starlingflight F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Starlingflight F - A black, iridescent, feathered, western dragoness with green eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Galaxyblast M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Lightbeam F - A yellow white, eastern dragoness with fur going down her back and two long horns.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Indigowing - An indigo, western dragon with brown eyes and a wave like spike going down his back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Hypnoticgaze F

- Childern : Inferno M, White F and Pearl F

Whitelight F - A white, western dragoness with green eyes and yellow swirls on her body.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Haloring F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Haloring F - A white dragoness with blue eyes, feather like wings with a pale colors, going from red to orange to yellow to green to blue to purple. She had a halo above her head and three golden rings that don't touch the tail with a gold and white feathers on the very end of her tail. She has gold swirls on her body and a golden underbelly.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings : Whitelight F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Learners (Their teacher is Cyanfeather or Turtletail)

Kelplearner M - A light green eastern dragon with a darker green, wavy sail going down his back.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Icelearner F - An icy blue, sapphire underbelly, western dragoness with icicle like horns and spikes, along with cyan eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Cobaltlearner M - A silvery blue, eastern dragon with a knife like blade at the end of his tail.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Rubylearner F - A ruby red western dragoness with emerald eyes and a orange underbelly, she has upward curling horns.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

- Teacher :

Expecting

Hypnoticgaze F - A white, eastern dragoness with a black underbelly and green eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Indigowing

- Childern : Inferno M, White F and Pearl F

Vibrantfire F - A red and orange swirled dragoness with a flame of fire down her back and yellow eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate : M X

- Childern : Broken M, Thrash M and Glass F

Fledglings

Inferno M - A white eastern dragon with a red underbelly and yellow eyes.

- Parents : Hypnoticgaze F, Indigowing M

- Siblings : White F and Pearl F

- Mate :

- Childern :

White F - An eastern dragoness with a white body and black underbelly along with a short mane of fur that goes almost all the way to her tail tip. She has dark silver eyes an two black horns the curve downward. On the end of her tail is a black circle she uses like a blade.

- Parents : Hypnoticgaze F, Indigowing M

- Siblings : Inferno M and Pearl F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Pearl F - A white, iridescent, western dragoness with a light indigo underbelly and wing membrane, she has silver eyes.

- Parents : Hypnoticgaze F, Indigowing M

- Siblings : Inferno M and White F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Broken M - A western, reflective silver, dragon with blue eyes and a broken wing.

- Parents : Vibrantfire F, M X

- Siblings : Thrash M and Glass F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Thrash M - A fiery red eastern dragon with a reflective underbelly and a flamed tail.

- Parents :F X, M X

- Siblings : Broken M and Glass F

- Mate :

- Childern :

Glass F - A reflective silver western dragoness with violet blue eyes. Her wing membrane and spikes are almost see through.

- Parents :F X, M X

- Siblings : Broken M and Thrash M

- Mate :

- Childern :

Retired

Alligatorsnap M - A green, eastern dragon with an alligator like body, tail and face he has yellow eyes.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Plumetail F - A white, green underbelly and eyed, western dragoness with feathers and a feathered tail and crest.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :

Missingtooth M - A banana yellow dragon with a white underbelly and a missing fang. He has a horn in the middle of the back of his head.

- Parents : F X, M X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Childern :


	2. Prologue

And the story begins (^.=.^)

Sunspirit watched the ground of the island from where he lay, he was a massive golden dragon, he had fur going down the top of his head to the bottom of his tail, and has blue eyes, in the commander's cave, over looking the camp, his mate, Morninglight was curled up next to him, their daughter tucked under her wing, Morninglight yawned and looked at him.

"Good morning." She muttered, Morninglight was a pink dragoness with a lavander underbelly and eyes, and six bunny like horns that move to help show emotion.

"It's a good morning but I think it can be better." He said, he wiggled his eyebrows, as best a dragon could, as Morninglight laughed.

"Your so silly." Morninglight said, she stretched her neck up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now it's a great morning." He said smiling, they were about to kiss again when their daughter started wailing, Morninglight pulled away to check on her. She moved her wing out of the way to pick her up gently by her mouth to move her, in front of them, the little dragoness was Rose. She looked around till she saw her parent, and she stopped crying then they both went to nuzzel her. Suddenly a green dragon came running up to them, fear was in his eyes.

"Cloverclaw what's wrong?" Sunspirit said getting to his feet in an instant.

"Humans are coming! Not just a few, but a huge fleet of ships, and they aren't normal humans, they are skilled, the managed to capture Rollingwave!" Cloverclaw said

"The second-in-command!" Sunspirit snarled, Rose began to cry again, Morninglight tried covering up her daughter and headed deeper into the cave. Sunspirit cursed and turned to look at his family.

"Get Rose out of here! I'll help you guys hold of the humans, don't kill them if they aren't killing us, they might be following orders of their commander." He said, Morninglight nodded and picked up Rose again as she darted to the exit. Sunspirit followed Cloverclaw outside, Sunspirit ran into the camp getting a better view of the dragons below him, he could see that they already heard the news, the expecting were huddling with their fledgling together, a young white fighter ran up to him.

"Sunspirit what should we do!?" She asked, Sunspirit looked around to try to calm himself then he looked around.

"Whitelight I want you to get all the expecting and younglings rounded up, calm them down, Cloverclaw I want you to get all the fighters and fledglings and split them in two, I want half to go with the expectings and half out to the beach were Cloverclaw saw them." He said as he jumped on a high rock and roared as loud as he could, any dragon on the island could hear him and knew that something was up then he remebered Morninglight and Rose. _Shoot were are they! Argh I should have told her to stay here instead._ He thought frantically, his heart wanted to go find them but he had to stay for the clan.

Morninglight slipped out the back entrance with Rose in her mouth. _I'll be back Sunspirit, I'm not leaving you, I just got to keep her safe._ Rose was very speacial to her, she wasn't even expose to have a fledgling and Rose was her little miracle. She manage to find a small strech of beach where the humans weren't there, she let out a small roar, a sea dragon came, she was green, blue and purple colored sea dragon with flippers instead of legs, she easily could pass as the lock ness monster but she could breath cold fire, she came speeding up to her.

"Shelly please take Rose to the WaterClan's beach, I want to make sure she's safe." Morninlight said to her childhood friend, they saved each other multiple times.

"What about you?" She asked her.

"Don't worry about me, I've still got to help Sunspirit." Morninglight said Rose's bunny ear like horns twiched

"Daddy?" Rose spoke for the first time, Morninglight's eyes teared up.

"Yeah daddy needs me sweetie, so just go to sleep for now and when you wake up everything will be fine." She said as her voice cracked, she licked her daughter once on the head.

"Good-bye." She whispered as tears fell from her face then she put Rose on Shelly's back. Rose curdled up and closed her eyes, she wanted her mommy to be happy again.

"Leave now quickly and avoid any boats." she said Shelly nodded

"May SpiritClan watch you two" Morninglight said, Shelly twisted her neck around to look at Rose

"She'll be safe I promise, till I reach WaterClan, then it's all in their claws, I hope to see you again one day." Shelly said as she took off toward the WaterClan's borders. Morninglight nodded and whipped away the rest of the tears, she then turned her attention back to her clan, she heard Sunspirit's roar. _I'll be there love, hold on. _She though, glancing back once before continuing her flight back to camp.

Sunlight kept searching for the two things he held dear to his heart, dragons began to fly from every direction back to the camp, when he spotted Morninglight he felt fine now, that is until Rose was missing. If Morninglight was already flying toward him, she landed next to him, at that moment that moment only those two dragons mattered to him, he noticed that Morninglight's face had tear streaks on her face, he feared the worst, a terriable pain shot through his chest.

"Where's Rose!?" He asked frantically.

"She's alive and safe don't worry, Shelly's going to take her to WaterClan." She said somberly

"What! Why!?" He asked.

"Because, I want her to grow up to be a fighter, or at least have that chance too, I just want to make sure she's safe, and if I'm wrong then I'll tell them what happened, WaterClan isn't that unreasonable." Morninglight said, Sunspirit sighed and turned his attention back to the dragons, who now arrived.

"Ok half of you I want you to fallow me to the beach, the other half stay here with the expecting and if you know of a better place to go then go there but I would like for you to stay here." Sunspirit said as he spread his wings.

"Let's go." He said and took off into the air, Morninglight and about 4 other dragons followed while the rest stayed behind. Sunspirit fallowed Cloverclaw to the beach, the humans had cannons on the front of their ship, and they aimed it at a few of the flying dragon's coming to meet them and fired, eletric nets shot out, bringing down one of the dragons in the air as the nets shocked them and brought them down to the ground with a thud as the dragon hissed in pain. Sunspirit and Morninglight managed to stop, Sunspirit flew to one of the ships and ripped out the cannons and flew back, other dragons copied Sunspirit, some of the humans were already on the beach with speacial guns, dragon two landed on the beach hissing and puffing up their wings to make themselves look bigger, but it didn't stop the humans, they shouted to each other and started surrounding the dragons. Humans shot their guns, some had darts and other used a grapple like rope of steel that shot from one side on the dragon to the other, then by flipping a switch on their gun, electricity shot through the rope, multiple people did this to one dragon. The last two dragons were having a better time fighting off the humans, as they swiped their tails across the floor.

"Remember, don't damage the ships so they can't leave, we want then to go away." Sunspirit said jamming a door where the humans got out. The dragons stared to do the same, but the tranquilizer guns were what that brought them down in the end, only Sunspirit and Morninglight where left the humans were going deeper and deeper into the tropical forest and closer to the camp. Sunspirit, his mate and him still tried to hold them back, but unfortunately they did not last any longer than a few minutes. A human shot Morninglight with a tranquilizer gun and within minutes she went down.

"No!" Sunspirit roared as he saw her, an electric rope wrapped around him but that didn't stop him, he broke free despite the pain and ran to her, in rage he swiped his front claws and tail back and forth refusing to let anyone near. Humans shot their electric guns and the rope wrapped around him, and shot at him with a tranquilizer gun, he was out in minutes.

Morninglight awoke in a dark caged room. _Where am I?_ She though, suddenly she sprang to her feet. _Where's Sunspirit?_ She panicked

"Sunspirit are you here?" she asked aloud looking about until she spotted a golden body in the cell next too her, she also notice that their were other dragons from her clan. She dashed over to him, and poked him with her tail a few times, he groaned, and she let out a sigh in relief.

"Sunspirit are you ok?" She asked him, he perked up at the sound of her voice but wasn't quite strong enough to move anywhere yet. She looked around the room and spotted Whitelight who was told to watch the camp.

"Pst Whitelight are you ok? Was everyone captured?" Morninglight said, Whitelight looked at her and nodded.

"I tried to stop them but there were to many, I was the last captured I'm sorry! I failed!" She wailed as she sank her head down and clasped her front legs over her head. Morninglight tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but she wasn't listening. She looked over at Sunspirit, he was able to move his forehead to the bar.

"I'm sorry Morninglight, I failed you, I failed you all." He said louder for others to here, they weren't listening though, they were either asleep knocked out, one or two shook their heads in disagreement.

"No don't think that way we're together, and Rose is safe." Morninglight said putting her forehead on his, they only thing in their way was the bars.

"Yes but for how long, well whatever happens know that your the only one I have ever loved, I am glad that Rose will be safe, I just wish I could watch her grow into a fine dragoness." He said Sunspirit, Morninglight nodded.

"As do I may the spirit watch us, may they watch us all." She said.

The sun was high in the sky when Shelly arrived at the WaterClan beach, little Rose was awake and looking around but she dare not step off the sea dragoness.

"Ok little one I have no clue if you understand me but it's time to get of, you're safe here, a dragon should find you soon." Shelly said getting as close to the shore as possible, she reached behind her and took Rose off her back gently in her mouth and put her on the shore "Stay here and grow up strong" Shelly said, the little dragoness turned her head a bit as her bunny like horns drooped, as the sea dragoness swam away, but not too far, if she were able she'd be next to Rose, but sea dragons die if they are out of water too long.

A young light purple dragoness with a dolphin shaped tail was flying over head when she spotted a bright pink spot in the beach, curious she swooped down and noticed that it was a very young dragoness that stared crying, she landed behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Rose, Rose squeaked in surprise and started to run back to the sea.

"Oh no I don't mean you harm." She said as she pick up Rose in her mouth as she took to the air again, Rose started to wiggle about but Dolphintail managed to hold on to her until she got home.

"Typhoonspirit?" Dolphintail said when she put her down, a blue dragon with green eye appeared out of the commander cave.

"I found this dragoness alone on the shore, may she join? We could always use more clan members." Dolphintail said looking at him, Typhoonspirit nodded.

"Very well, you must come up with a name, take care and feed her, and take her to the Medic to make sure she's okay." Typhoonspirit said, retreating back to his cave.

After Dolphintail went two the medic's den she put her in the Fledgeling's den and sat their watching both the other fledglings and Rose play with each other, she smiled.

"Ok I got a name I shall call you Rose." Dolphintail said out loud to no one in particular. _I wonder were she came from, that and how Blue will reacted to being a half clan, and that his mother was a medic. _Dolphintail before getting up to do her duties as a fighter.

Many moons have pasted, Lightclan forgotten, both Rose and Blue, another young dragon, has grown to be a strong fledgeling's and are now learning the ways of the fighter code, Rose is taught by the great Typhoonspirit himself, and as for Blue, Dolphintail now teaches them he still has no idea about his heritage.


	3. Chapter 1

WaterClan

"Hey! Roselearner are you listening to me?" Typhoonspirit asked as Roselearner looked at him, she had been distracted by a tide pool and been watching the fish. She frowned, her horns going down as she looked at him.

"No, I'm sorry." She said dipping her head as he sighed.

"I was asking you if you knew how to swim." He said, since he had not known how she got to their beach six months ago.

"No, I don't know." She said shaking her head as Typhoonspirit flicked his tail.

"Alright well follow me to the beach." He said, walking of to WaterClan's sandier shores. Happily she followed along with a smile as they got there when the sun was high in the sky.

"The first thing you need to do is to get in, go to your shoulders." Typhoonspirit demonstrated as he went in, Roselearner copied him, though he was farther away from her.

"Now kick, like this." He said, doing a doggy paddle like move as she watched, soon copying him.

"Like this!" She asked excitedly as he nodded.

"Yes, good, like a true Waterclanner, now let's go father out, and try using your wings to move faster." He said, flapping his own wings at a slight angle so he wouldn't end up going into the air.

"Alright." She called to him as she did the same thing, the fur on her back sticking to her body.

Sailfish watched with narrow eyes from the cliff to the two in the water. He had enough of Typhoonspirit and he couldn't wait to be the commander. He took to the air and headed east, hoping to be back before sundown.

"Good job Roselearner, it's important one knows how to swim, in case you should be forced into the water. Most of our prey also know how to swim as well." Typhoonspirit said as Roselearner floated on the surface, looking down into the water.

"Will I learn to hunt today?" She asked as Typhoonspirit shook his head.

"No, not now. I have to get back to camp." Typhoonspirit said, flicking his tail as he swam to shore, Roselearner followed right behind.

On the shore she notice a purple and blue figure, watching them, she grinned when she saw who it was.

"Bluelearner!" She shouted, getting out of the water as the blue dragon flicked his tail.

"Oh hey! Are you heading back too?" He asked, tilting his head when she nodded.

"Yep, race ya!" She shouted and took of.

"Hey!" Bluelearner said, taking off after his friend.

The two older dragons looked at each other before laughing.

"Ah I remember when I was once so young and enjoyed a good race." He said as Dolphintail looked at him, the smile she wore on her face beginning to fade.

"Typhoonspirit, have you told him?" Dolphintail asked sternly as the dragon commander sighed.

"No, not yet, I don't know if it's better to think both his parents died than what his father turned out to be." Typhoonspirit said as Dolphintail flicked her tail.

"Yes but he has a right to know." Dolphintail argued as Typhoonspirit sighed.

"Once day you can, but no time soon." Typhoonspirit said, taking to the skies and going home, Dolphintail not too far behind.

"Typhoonspirit!" Shelltail called frantically, Typhoonspirit landed an looked at the medic, who was normally a calm and revered dragon.

"What is it?" He asked, flicking his tail.

"SpiritClan! They sent me a message!" Shelltail said as the dragon motioned for him to go into his cave. Their camp was made on a ledge of the rocky sea cliff, but big and strong enough to keep them safe and comfortable. Their was also a lot of dead end caves to make their nests, the old medic sat down, his learner, sat there silently, one day she'd be taking over.

"Let's hear it then." Typhoonspirit said as Shelltail nodded.

"Yes, yes, here it goes." He said as Typhoonspirit said a faraway look in the medic's eyes as he spoke.

"One of water

One of earth

One of fire

One of air

One of heart

Those shall save us from the Dark." Shelltail said with a frown as Typhoonspirit tilted his head in thought.

"Very well, but what does it mean?" He asked as Shelltail frowned, shrugging.

"I don't know, we'll have to figure that out." He said looking to Sealearner, who nodded determinedly.

"Yeah, perhaps it speaks of all of the clans, Water, Earth, Air and FireClan." Sealearner said as the old dragon looked lost in thought.

"Perhaps, but what is the heart? What is this darkness they speak of?" Shelltail said to no one in particular.

"I don't think we want to know. . . I wish you luck figuring this out you two." He said, leaving the cave and going to camp, only to be tackled by Guppy, Tide and Minnow.

"Daddy!" They chorused as Typhoonspirit chuckled.

"Shouldn't you three be with your mother?" Typhoonspirit asked as they giggled, Riverrush came out of the expecting cave.

"Oh good, you found them." She said, smiling kindly at her family.

"No, they found me, alright fledglings, go to your mother." He said nudging Guppy.

"Okay!" They said excitedly, going after their mom, who lead them to the prey pile. He couldn't help but feel as though someone was missing from where they should have been.

HellClan

Sailfish looked with disgust at the black, obsidian looking rocks and the putrid smell this place gave off. Gliding in on his wings, Sailfish spotted the den of the Hell Masters. He spotted Death, who laid by the entrance, the two glared at each other.

"Death. . ."

"Sailfish, what are you doing here?" Death said as he broke out into a wicked smile, Sailfish stepped back nervously as the bigger black dragon grinned at him.

"And what is a little Waterclanner doing out here." Death asked, putting the blade of his tail to Sailfish's neck.

"You know I got permission from Darkflame to be here." He said as Death pressed the blade harder to his throat.

"He's not the only Hell Master Sailfish, don't forget that. It's I have no problem when dragons can't do their own dirty work. What I won't stand for is being used, your luck that the other three enjoy a spy on their land." Death said menacingly as he removed his tail and flicked it, Sailfish relaxed a bit and looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Where is Darkflame?" He asked as the eastern dragon came out with a sly smile.

"Ah Sailfish, what might you have to offer us today?" He asked as Sailfish glanced at the retreating figure of Death.

"That Typhoonspirit is on his last few lives, I don't know how much but my guess is three to two." He said flicking his tail as the dark red dragon grinned.

"Oh good, and you contacted me to take him out correct?" Darkflame asked as Sailfish flicked his tail.

"Yes, I would."

"Alright then, later tonight I will take half my Death Knights to WaterClan and attack, do note that I will take some of the fledglings to increase my clan's numbers. I will make sure he dies once tonight, and take pleasure in it. The other half will enjoy a raid on AirClan." He said with a grin as Sailfish smirked.

"As you wish, I don't hold a strong liking for any of those urchins." Sailfish said as he did his head.

"Thank you Darkflame, I'd never thought I would have needed a Fireclanner's help." Sailfish said as Darkflame flicked his tail.

"Let's make this clear, I am doing this for a favor to myself more than to you. I despise that clan as much, if not more, than FireClan. I have no wish to affiliate with you spirit speakers, squid faces, hot heads, air heads and ground huggers, or anything connecting me to your way." He said with a rather indifferent tone, hinted with deep anger. Not wanting to anger him farther Sailfish left, heading back to his home, biting down the remark he wanted to say to him.


	4. Chapter 2

Night blinked, hidden in shadows as she heard what Darkflame's plan was. She may have been born in HellClan but she has hated it with a passion. Being a Blood Scout she had no problem hiding from sight and getting the news. She felt bad for the other clans and wished to leave, the only problem with that was they'd hunt you down and kill you. Hopefully if she got to AirClan to say what she heard so they might have a better chance defending them, she doubted she could fly to WaterClan and be back before they saw her. Saving anyone though was better than not trying. Quickly she took off, avoiding her clan mates, but not appearing to look up to no good, well actually look up to doing good. She left the camp without a problem, it was not difficult to leave without being questioned as a Blood Scout, they frequently left when the needed to spy on something, and that is often what HellClan did. After a while of flying she landed at the boarder, waiting for someone to fly by when she was tackled by an unknown dragon.

"Ooh a Hellclanner, I'll enjoy tearing my claws into you." He hissed, bringing his needle like tail, hidden by feather, to her head as she didn't move from under.

"Get off! I came to warn you about HellClan." She said with a frown as he scoffed.

"Yeah right, your probably trying to spy on us." He hissed as Night glared and used her tail to move his tail from her head and pounce on him to pin him down.

"If that where true you wouldn't have seen me. Now shut up and listen, HellClan plans to attack your home tonight, so I suggest you get prepared. Also if you see a Waterclanner tell them the same thing." She said as she took off into the air, lucky that he did not pursue her, now she needed to get home unnoticed.

As night rolled around Oceanclaw and Sharkfin watch the camp. When they heard the scraping of rocks, Oceanclaw went to check it out when Sharkfin was struck down, not having the time to call out as he was knocked out.

"It was not-" He stopped when he turned around, face to face with a black dragoness.

"Good night." He heard her say before everything went black.

Sealearner had been out picking a night flower when she saw Oceanclaw was taken out, she silently ran into the nearest den, luckily that was Typhoonspirit's.

"Typhoonspirit wake up! Someone's attacking." She said shaking him awake.

"What?" He said getting up and looking at Sealearner.

"Someone's attacking us!" She said as Typhoonspirit let out a roar to wake up the other and ran outside.

Roselearner awoken to the sound of Typhoonspirit's roar, normally it was difficult to figure out who it was, but Typhoonspirit roars quite frequently.

"What's going on?" She asked Bluelearner, who had the fur on his back up, like a cat.

"It smells like HellClan. Salmonlearner, Barracudalearner get up!" He said as Roselearner woke the other two.

"Why?!" Salmonlearner asked sleepily as the other two woke up.

"Because something's wrong, let's go!" Bluelearner said as Roselearner, Salmonlearner, Barracudalearner, Corallearner and Bubblelearner made their way outside. Roselearner heard the roars of other dragons and once out saw about about six unfamiliar dragons fighting against the Waterclanner.

"Let's attack one together-." Bluelearner began but was cut off.

"Well look at what we have here." Said a black dragoness with purple eyes grinned as she struck out with her claws at Coralleaner.

"Look out!" Salmonlearner said knocking her away before hissing in pain as she sliced into his face.

"Salmonlearner!" Corallearner cried as he laid on the floor, Corallearner tried helping him. The black dragoness grinned as Barracudalearner leaped at her only to be bitten in the back and flung away, Roselearner notice how Bubblelearner moved behind the dragoness and Roseleaner and Bluelearner tried to distract her.

"You'll pay for this!" He hissed as he swiped at her, being half her size made it somewhat difficult to strike at her but he managed to do so as she laughed at the wounds on her chest.

"Not a bad strike, though, too bad it felt like nothing. It's amusing how you think you can take me on." She said as she struck out, but the two jumped back, trying to keep their gaze from Bubblelearner who had scaled the wall.

"Maybe not on our own, but we can if we work together." Roselearner grinned as Bubblelearner jumped onto her back and started to scratch at her back. Bluelearner and Roselearner leaped at her fore legs as her neck turned around to try and bite Bubblelearner. They bit and hung on as the dragoness tried to get them off, she was about to bite into Bluelearner's neck when Barracudalearner got up and attacked her face, bitting her snout down as she hiss and growl.

"How pathetic Nocturnal, can't take on a few New Bloods. I don't know why they made you a Hell Master." A skeleton looking dragon said, only he wasn't really a skeleton. The black on his body hid into the night and only the white was popping out because of the half moon. Never the less he knocked Barracudalearner off her, he nearly got Bluelearner when he leaped away and the cued Bubblelearner and Roselearner to move away. Roselearner hoped that the two were okay, but now was not the time to check.

Typhoonspirit tried to make his way to the learners but was tackled by a familiar face.

"Darkflame! Sailfish help the learners." He spat as the dragon grinned, looking at him.

"Oh good, so you do remember, that's good, I'll have more fun killing you." Darkflame hissed, Typhoon managed to overpower Darkflame only to feel Darkflame wrap around him like a constrictor snake, squeezing him when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Daddy! Help us!" Tide and Minnow wail as a dragon took off with them and Aqua. He tried getting out of Darkflame's hold only to feel his fangs puncture his jugular and his blood poor out

"There, HellClan retreat!" Darkflame said quickly uncoiling. He saw Gentlewave trying to chase after the other the fledgling stealer only to be engulfed in black smoke. Typhoonspirit whirled around hoping to catch Darkflame's neck but he wasn't fast enough, only getting his chest.

"Missed me!" Darkflame said taking off into the sky.

"Come back here!" Typhoonspirit said, feeling weaker from the blood lose, he went into the sky only to fall back down as he began to die, feeling his spirit pulled into the sky, only to want to stare in shock at who he saw with him. Seeing the former leader was no surprise, but when he saw his mate up there with him he went over to her as he felt himself go cold.

"Riverrush. . ." He chocked as she frowned.

"I'm sorry Typhoonspirit, I couldn't protect them." Riverrush said looking down, seeing them take their son and daughter.

"No! Don't tell me your-" He began as she frowned, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry for me Typhoonspirit, take back our fledglings before it's too late." She said as the two embraced.

"I-I don't want you to go!" He said looking at her as felt a tear roll down his face.

"Don't worry I'll always be with you, please take care. . ." Riverrush said as Typhoonspirit pulled back to

"I love you." He chocked as she smiled sadly at him.

"I love you too, now good-bye." She said fading as Typhoonspirit looked down at what HellClan had done. He then glared at Sailfish as he did nothing, that and he was smiling at something. Looking over Typhoonspirit saw his dead body and narrowed his eyes as he was pulled back to earth.


	5. Chapter 3

He saw Seaweedtail over him with a worried look as he quickly got up. He also saw that the Hellclanners where gone, but all he cared about was seeing Riverrush, Shelltail was next to her and he was aware of Guppy crying. Not to far away Raycatcher was with his two other fledglings.

"I'm sorry Typhoonspirit." He heard Shelltail say, Typhoonspirit looked at her a while before closing his eyes and feeling hollow, only to remember Sailfish.

"You!" He said leaving the expecting's cave and looking at Sailfish as the dragon blinked.

"What about me?" Sailfish said tilting his head as he frowned.

"I banish you! I saw you do nothing as the others fought!" He said pushing Sailfish who glared.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as Typhoonspirit growled.

"He's right, you didn't help the learners! I had to fight off them, luckily Eelscale and Sturgeonhide help me." Seaweedtail glared as the other dragons gathered around. Gentlewave made her way back and over to Raycatcher who comforted her.

"Your a terrible liar Sailfish, leave before I make you!" Typhoonspirit growled as Sailfish stood there, glaring before taking to the sky. He then leaped onto the rock that jutted out over the expecting's den.

"All who can gather under the cliff ledge for a meeting." He said, noting that Shelltail and Sealearner had been tending to Salmonlearner and Baraccudalearner. Some of the other learners gathered as they looked to their leader, he saw as the elders dragged Riverrush's body to the middle of came, he tried ignoring the sight and how his son wailed about his mother's death.

"Sailfish has been banished from WaterClan for betraying us. He hadn't fought with us and did nothing to help those who needed and enjoyed watching my passing." He said as the dragons gossiped about it.

"There will be a mourning held tonight and a second in command shall be appointed tomorrow at noon." He said before hopping off and going over to comfort his son. Others joined him but they didn't stay very long as, Seaweedtail, most of the elders and Shelltail, when he was done, had stayed beside him and Guppy.

AirClan, before the attack on WaterClan

Jetwing flicked his tail as his eyes watched the skies and listened to his surround, he did tell Lunaspirit about what the Hellclanner said about the attack they were going to face, so more dragons had been placed on guard. He didn't trust anyone from that trouble causing clan, but it was better safe than sorry. When the dragon saw the shadows move he stopped before taking a breath and shooting and electric bolt into the darkness, the bolt wasn't enough to damage someone like a dragon but they would certainly be surprised about it. It also alerted the others as the flash lit the night for a moment.

"Ah!" He heard the reply he needed and launched himself at it, catch the glare of furry black dragon with whiskers that made him look like a spider. Jetwing was surprised that what the dragoness said about the raid, but never the less he attack the dragon only to see one come from him at the side, until a fellow Airclanner got him, but there was more dragons and in the darkness they where hard to spot. Jetwing though had sent out an alarm that woke the dragons up. The camp came alive with the shouts and growls and hisses of dragons in fighting mode. When he set the dragon underneath him away, Jetwing snapped up at the sound as Stargazer's cry carried out of the camp, Jetwing looked and saw that some had stopped Stargazer from chasing after her fledglings as a dragon took of with them. Jetwing took to the skies and chase after them. Knowing he could quickly catch up; in the skies, no one in AirClan was faster than him, and that was saying much for the clan born to fly.

He easily caught up to the dragon who had stolen Astroid and his sister Dawn. Jetwing managed to take hold of his tail and swing him up in the air to catch him off guard, he then bit into the dragons leg as it hissed.

"Stop me and I'll kill them before I drop them." The dragon with the skull like head hissed as he squeezed the two dragons, Jetwing loosed his grip and hovered there, trying to think of another way to free them when he was tackled to the side of the mountain, instantly knocking him out as he slid down.

Skull grinned at Blackbeauty as she broke away from his pursuer.

"Thanks." He said as Blackbeauty rolled her eyes.

"Whatever lets go before others follow." She said as they took off into the dark.

Night frowned as she saw the dragons that went to WaterClan came back with three fledglings. The other group didn't take long to come back from where they were. She notice though, that the ones who raided AirClan had more scratches than the others. _Did he listen?_ She wondered silently as she looked Darkflame.

"Night." He said as she refrained herself from flinching.

"Yes?" She said steadily as he looked at her before glancing at the fledglings.

"Go help Vampire and Skull with the fledgling, put them with the other new bloods." He said as she nodded, taking one from Vampire. The little dragoness hissed and scratched at her but Night ignored it, she couldn't blame them for their frightening night. She just pushed the fledgling, well new blood, as Darkflame was so use to calling them fledglings from his old background.

"Shh, just listen to them, come on." She whispered as she nudged the dragoness along to the new bloods den when she heard the males in front of her talking.

"Your such a wimp Skull, having some dragoness help you out." She heard Vampire say as they ruffly shoved the young dragons on.

"Well this blue dragon was extremely fast, he came out of nowhere." Skull said as Night froze for a second, was this the same dragon she warned earlier.

"Your a deer brain." Vampire said as Skull hissed.

"Whatever, it was fun to see this two winged dragon roll off the side of the mountain, he probably died." Skull said as Night frowned, knowing that was who she met earlier. Not many dragons owned two sets of wings. Night handed the capture dragons to Whisper and Raven, the mothers that would now be guarding them. Night went back to her den but could shake the thought him dying, for some reason she felt the need to help him, going now though would look strange, so she tried to wait a little bit more into the night.


	6. Chapter 4

She didn't wait too long she left, keeping to the shadows and listening to the sound of anyone who might be nearby. She followed along the path HellClan would have took if the went home. When she saw mountains she stopped and searched for the signs of a dragon using her night vision most dragons have, but don't use often because it causes headache if you use it for too long. They were neither in AirClan or HellClan anymore, she managed to spot someone laying on their side, and the closer she got to the body the more it confirmed who was laying there. The dragon with two sets of wings, flying down she looked at his injuries and noted how shallow his breathing was.

"Please be okay." She hoped landing at the side of the mountain, it was good there that the ledge saved him from falling anymore. Looking at the side of the mountain she noticed a cave and dragged him carefully inside, checking once to make sure it was actually empty. She the looked about to make sure no one saw before using her little knowledge of healing and went to get some water and a acontagio root, a plant that keeps off infections. The plant itself looks like an yam root with red foliage, when she came back she saw that he was still out. Going over with the water she collected in a rock she managed to mold into a bowl she mashed the herb and put it on the unconscious dragon's cuts and sighed, waiting for him to wake up, she had a feeling one of his wings were broken but she wasn't sure.

Jetwing had a splitting headache, and he knew that his back right wing had been damaged.

"Ugh! Where am I?" He said blinking away his blurry vision when he heard a voice.

"You were injured from the fall." He froze when he heard someone speak, looking about with his clearer vision he hissed.

"You!" Jetwing said as he saw the dragoness puff up.

"Yes? What about me?" She asked flicking her tail angrily, from what it seemed.

"You where the one yesterday, who warned me." He said a bit more calmly as she relaxed.

"Yes, I know that." She said as the blue dragon looked up and down her.

"Did you do this?" He asked when he noticed the poultice on his stinging arm.

"Yes, I did." She said turning around to face him.

"Why?" He said, curious as to why a Hellclanner would help him, or any of his clanmates.

"I've never liked living in HellClan, and I will prevent what I can from happening to the innocent." She said as she flicked her tail.

"Then why don't you just leave?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I can't, they'll hunt me down for disloyalty to them and kill me. I'd like to hope there's more to life then needless bloodshed." The dragoness in front of him said and he flicked his tail- bad idea, he realize as pain shot through it.

"Then just leave, your already being disloyal." He said simply as she sighed.

"I know but, this way at least I can help warn the clan an help more." She said looking away as he rolled his eyes.

"We're not all fledglings, we can fight back if needed. Being alone would is probably not a good thing in a fight with the whole of HellClan." Jetwing said, it was still strange though, that she'd risk her life to help the clan, and to save him. He hated HellClan ever since he was a learner, once there was a fight between the two clans that left him parentless. Then again this could have all been a trap to fool him, but he somehow didn't believe it was.

"I'm Night by the way. . ." Night said, as the cave began to light with sunrise as she headed to the entrance of the cave.

"Jetwing, wait! Where are you going?" He inquired as she shook her head.

"I need get back, maybe I'll see you, maybe I won't." Night said as the dragoness spreader her wings.

"Will you be back? Why about AirClan's fledglings?" He asked getting up as she turned her head.

"I don't need to come back, you can walk home. They are fine too, I'll do my best to make sure they aren't killed." Night said seriously as he watched her leave. Jetwing limped to the edge of the cave and looked down, sighing as he began to painfully descend the mountain and head back home following the base of it.

WaterClan

Roselearner had an uneasy sleep as she dreamed about shadows chasing her until Bluelearner woke her up. Still sleepy eyed she looked to where the sound of his voice was coming from and tilted her head.

"What?" She asked as he looked at her with concern.

"You were having a bad dream, I could tell, so I woke you." He said with a shrug as she sighed, getting up and looking around the den, Salmonlearner must have still been in the medic's den when she last checked on their friend. Barracudalearner was also in the medic den, along with Corallearner who watched them both. Bubblelearner, the only other learner that wasn't sleeping in the medic's den was gone.

"I guess I should have gotten up anyway." Roselearner said, worried about her teach and commanders wellbeing. She had a feeling that she would not be training, at least with him, today, Roselearner was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed Bluelearner walking out of the den. Hastily she followed after him, managing to glimpse the body that was now being dragged off to be buried, by the retired Typhoonspirit and his son with them.

"Let's check on the others." Bluelearner said, worried about their fellow den mates, Roselearner nodded. Following after him as they made their way to the medic den, nearly bumping into Oceanclaw, apologizing the learners went around him and looked into the medic's den, seeing Salmonlearner and Barracudalearner. Both of them looked alive as they laid in their nest, heads up, she could see that Salmonlearner was speaking to Sealearner, and Corallearner beside him.

"Oh good, you two are alive." Roselearner said with a smile as Baraccudalearner snorted.

"I'd never be killed that easily." Baraccudalearner glared at her as she rolled her eyes at him, he was as hot headed as ever. When she saw Salmonlearner look over she tried to keep herself from flinching as she saw the left side of his face was scarred, and his eye looked cloudy, like it was blind. Looking away she turned her attention to Sealearner, who had been looking at her strangely.

"What is it?" Roselearner said, glad she did have to speak to Salmonlearner, she didn't want to be rude about mentioning his scar or asking something she didn't need to know.

"Roselearner, turn to the left." She asked as Roselearner tilted her head.

"What?!" She asked but turned as Sealearner got closer.

"You, your hip, have you alway had hearts on it?" She asked as Roselearner looked at her strangly.

"Yeah. . ." She said tilting her head as Roselearner nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, why?" She asked as Sealearner shook her head with a smile.

"Nothing, I think they're cute." Sealearner said as Roselearner looked at her funny.

"Thanks, anyway I hope you two get well quickly, I think Typhoonspirit is holding a second in command ceremony." She said as she dipped her head and looked at Bluelearner before leaving.


	7. Chapter 5

"May all those who are old enough to leave camp come forth for a clan meeting." Typhoonspirit said as he looked at his clanmates as they gathered round. When they were here he sighed and glanced at the possible dragons he wanted for his second in command, when he spotted who he wanted to lead the clan after him, because he was going to die and stay dead next time.

"It is now time for me to announce the second in command, Seaweedtail please step forward." He said, spying the shocked, dark green dragoness who quickly composed herself and walked forward.

"Seaweedtail with your compassion and your honesty I give you the new second in command position, do you accept?" He asked looking at her with a smile as she blinked before dipping her head.

"I would be honored." She said as the clan cheered her name, when the cheering died he glanced over to one of the learners who fought well with her wits, if the others hasn't been as badly injured he would have moved them up too.

"Bubblelearner step forward." He said as the young dragoness blinked before grinning, running up to the ledge.

"You have trained hard to understand our ways, and SpiritClan has witnessed your intelligence and optimism, from this day on do you promise to protect WaterClan with your life." The older dragon asked as the younger one nodded with a grin.

"I do!" She said over the crashing of the waves.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Bubbledance. You will keep vigil over WaterClan tonight." He said as the clan cheered her new name. Typhoonspirit leaped off the ledge and went to visit his son before continuing his duty as a clan commander.

EarthClan

Rockspirit sighed as he watched over the camp, the feeling of something gnawing his stomach and being nauseous had come back when he knew he need his medicine. He made his way to the medic den and sighed looking at Dustwing.

"Again Rockspirit?" Dustwing said with worried eyes as Rockspirit sighed.

"I'm afraid so." Rockspirit sighed as Dustwing handed him a mixture of honey, aloe and juniper berries.

"You do know I can't cure it I'm afraid, I can only find a way to dull the pain, although I might have to change what I put in it so your body doesn't get use to it." Dustwing said with a frown as Rockspirit sighed.

"I know." He said, coughing away from Dustwing he coughed out blood.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, why don't you just retire?" Dustwing said a frown as Rockspirit sighed.

"I still have a few lives left, I don't want Beartooth to get less then he deserves. Beside it gives me something else to think about. . ."

"I understand, now go before you worry the others." He said with a frown as Rockspirit nodded.

"Thank you, Dustwing." He said before eating his medicine and cleaning up his mess. As Rockspirit left the cave he was met by his daughter, Snaketail, who had been glaring at him.

"What Snaketail?" He asked as she stalked up to him.

"Why can't we attack that human village that had made their home so close to our boarder?" She asked flicking her tail as Rockspirit sighed.

"We've been over this, it's even on of code rules, to leave humans be. You know they are smart creatures that can become a problem if they don't like us." Rockspirit said as Snaketail flicked her tail angrily.

"I've had it up to here with all this human nonsense, I can't believe any of these clans would want to keep those things breathing. I can't stand the way all of us worship SpiritClan and the codes like they'll actually do anything to us. They have no power over me, and I doubt the even care about us." Snaketail hissed as a few dragons who passed by listened. Rockspirit frowned as he heard his daughter, he would have spoke but she went on.

"Don't give me that whole, they'll punish us Rockspirit, they already have, all of my five older sibling, and my mother died, yeah I know about the ones that died before I was born. I don't recall doing anything wrong, and I've never heard gossip about you or mom, that's worthy of punishment, and that's what we get, I never got to know my siblings, and the ones I did know died. I've had it with this SpiritClan, and I'm done with them, I am leaving, and I don't want to have any of these stupid and useless codes." She ranted as Rockspirit blinked in surprise, and looked at her in shock.

"What?! No don't go Snaketail, your the only one I have left. . ." He said as thought he saw a flicker of sorrow in her eyes before they hardened over.

"Good bye, I have nothing more to do in this clan." She said before leaving, the other dragons who watched looked up in a bit of shock, but said nothing as their commander stood there, his eyes seeming to gloss over to hide whatever emotion he was feeling. Not one of his clanmates that witness what happened dare go near him as the second in command made them go away or do something, after that was done Rockspirit went into his cave to get away and think.

AirClan

"I wonder where Jetwing went." Rainbowheart wonder aloud as her eyes and underbelly began to shift into a navy blue color, Skydiver, who had been flying beside her shrugged as they patrolled the area.

"I don't know, I hope we find him soon." He said as Rainbowheart nodded, they were also on a patrol with Moonflight, but the dragoness didn't speak, whether she chooses so or because she can't no one in the clan really knows. That was when the silvery dragoness shot in front of them a good deal away before turning to face them, flapping her wing to stay in one place as seemed to be pointing at something with her snout.

"What is it?" Skydiver asked stopping, along with Rainbowheart, seeing her colors change from a navy blue to purple, he always thought she was an interesting dragon, though he wasn't too sure he'd like the fact that everyone can see what he was thinking. He looked to where Moonflight was looking and narrowed his eyes, they were pretty high up but he happened to see a blue shape that looked somewhat like the color Jetwing was.

"Good job Moonflight." He praised as he saw her smile before the trio went to investigate.

Jetwing, had he been deaf, would had had a heart attack, but he managed to hear the others come rather than see them. Looking up he spotted Skydiver, Moonflight and Rainbowheart. Skydiver was the first to reach him, followed by Moonflight and Rainbowheart.

"Oh good SpiritClan what happened?" He heard Rainbowheart worry.

"I chased after Hellclanners only to get knocked out, while flying, they got away with Astroid and Dawn." He said with a sigh, as he tried ignoring the pain he felt in his wing, it had been a rough and painful trip over hear, any longer and he would have just wanted to lay down and let the gryphons have him. It was in the relief that help was here that he forgot a little bit of the searing pain.

"My wing was injured, I'm sure it's at least sprained. . . " He said as the three dragons glanced at each other.

"I'm not sure how to get you back up the mountain, I think I'll have to get one or two of the eastern dragons to take you up, you know how wings are." Skyborn said as Jetwing sighed and laid down.

"Just do it fast." He said taking a breath in and out, Skydiver quickly left to get help.

FireClan

"Okay I need a hunting party, any volunteers?" Burningspirit said as he approached a small group of dragons who were not up to anything, Flareheart was one of them. Eager for the chance of getting out of camp Flareheart stood up, flicking her tail.

"I'd like to go." She said with a smile as Burningspirit nodded.

"Anyone else?" He asked as Coaldust and Emberblaze, the other dragons, shook their head.

"I guess not, alright let's go." Burningspirit sighed as Flareheart glance at him, was she going to be with the commander, by herself? That was going to be awkward, what did the two even have that they could talk about? Although they probably shouldn't talk, that would scare off prey, still it might still be weird to have silence go on.

"So do you have any place you like hunting?" Burningspirit asked as she tilted her head before flicking her tail.

"I usually like hunting near the AirClan boarder, camel seem to like hanging out there." Flareheart said as they walked out of camp on the sandy dunes before they took of into the sky.

"Well let's go there then." He said as Flareheart nodded and took off, after a little bit of flying Flareheart managed to spot the creature they were looking for.

"Remember to only take the weak looking ones, and leave the young alone." Burningspirit said as Flareheart frowned.

"Yeah I know, I'm not a learner you know." She whispered as the two tried to keep their shadows from being seen by landing.

"Your right, I'm sorry." He said as she shook her head in dismissal.

"So how do you want to go about this? From the air or chase them?" He asked her as Flareheart blinked, he was going to let her choose how they were taking a few down, it somehow felt strange ordering a commander around.

"Ah well we can hunt them in the air, or have one of us wait while the one in the air chases them over." Flareheart said as Burningspirit nodded.

"Okay, I'll get in the air and you catch one." He said with a smile as she glanced away.

"Uh sure, now go on then." She said as he took to the sky and circled around the herd while Flareheart hid behind a sand dune, watching as she saw the three in the back lag behind, she waited as the herd ran past her as she leaped at one of them, catching it off guard as she bit into it's neck. She noticed Burningspirit swoop down and catch one within his claws, both of the desolated their prey before they left to return home with their food in their claws, flying home.

"Nice work." He said as she felt heat rush to her face, the hunting trip not nearly as bad as she thought it'd be.

"You too." She complimented as he smiled at her.

"Maybe we can hunt again together sometime." He said as they reached the camp and dropped off the food. Flareheart flicked her tail and nodded, folding her wings back up.

"I'd like that." She said as she headed over to her sister.


	8. Chapter 6

HellClan  
Snaketail hissed as she found her way to HellClan, their customs sounding more pleasing then having to bow down to humans. It wasn't long until she felt a presence watching her as the land turned from deserts to rock so black it was almost likely to be obsidian. She smirked as she quickly dodged as an attacker tried taking her out, a normal Earthclanner would have fail miserably at dodging a sky born attack. She was very flexible and quickly had her own body coiled tightly around the dragon the way a snake coils around their prey, both being eastern dragons though they were able to maintain their position in the sky. She quickly had her fore claws to his throat as she smirk.  
"Who are you and why are you here?" He still demanded, glaring at her, it was nice to know he didn't look at her with a cowardly expression.  
"Why I'm here to join, now lead me to wherever and to whoever is in charge." She hissed with a wicked smile as he hissed back.  
"Fine." He growled, the two soon entering HellClan's camp, she enjoyed the evil looks she got from the residents as approach next to one of their own.  
"Hope you enjoy what's coming to you." Said the dragon as he glared at her. "Death?! Grim?! Nocturnal?! Darkflame?! Anyone in there?!" He called, Snaketail watched him flick his tail nervously as three dragons stepped out, one a dark red dragon, and the other male a rather, grim, was he Grim? Looking dragon, his eyes void of anything that held happiness and the last a black colored female who looks annoyed.  
"You know I hate waking up this early Turmoil. . . Who's this?" The black dragoness asked glaring at Snaketail who grinned.  
"I am Snaket-Snake, call me Snake. I wish to join, at the highest of level, of course." She said looking at her claws before glancing at the dragoness, with a grin.  
"Oh really? Haha, like that will happen-" Nocturnal said as the dark red dragon silenced her.  
"Now, now Nocturnal, we do have an adversary spot open but we usually decide that matter together." She heard him speak, but the sullen looking dragon snorted.  
"Why does an Earthclanner want to be here, don't try to lie either, you reek of them." Grim said, with a rather monotone voices as she flicked her tail.  
"I am tried of their ways, I want something different, and more exciting." She said with a grin as she saw the red one in what looked to be lost in though.  
"I know, we'll have a battle, to test whether you have what it takes, and then we'll do the real testing. What do you think? Nocturnal, you seem like you want to blow off some steam." He said as Nocturnal grinned.  
"Yeah I'd like to rake my claws into someone, and since Death's gone he can't say yes or no." She said as the grim looking dragon shrugged.  
"Do as you please, I don't care." He said with a shrug as he laid down.  
"Great! I hope you know I'm not going to hesitate to kill you." Nocturnal said as Snake smiled.  
"Sure, just say 'spare me' when you lost." Snake said confidently as Nocturnal scoffed before leaping at Snake, side stepping it only to realize that's what Nocturnal wanted as she felt her claw catch her skin, ripping a good scratch into her scales. As quick as a snake strike, Snake lashed out and bit her shoulder, quickly wrapping around her victim like a constrictor. She coiled tighter until she was suddenly inhaling smoke, coughing her grip loosened enough for one of her claws to rip into her. Quickly backing off Snake felt Nocturnal knock her to the ground, claws at her throat.  
"Any last words?" She asked as Snake only laughed as she shifted the earth, making it hit Nocturnal in the gut as Snake used the opportunity to wrap around her opponent's legs and squeezed as she made her mouth clamp over Nocturnal's snout, hearing her hiss as Snake began to drive one of her claws into Nocturnal's throat.  
"What's the magic words?" She asked as Nocturnal struggled, but to no avail.  
"Tree-." She began but was cut off.  
"Alright Snake, enough, your in. I am Darkflame." He interpreted as Snake let her go, as fun as killing her would be she wasn't to sure she could take the whole clan on. The dragoness quickly got up and glared at her before storming inside.  
"You're lucky I was half asleep!" She hissed as she stalked away, Darkflame chuckling.  
"For now, Turmoil lead Snake to the brawlers den." He asked as Snake followed the dragon that brought her to the leaders.

WaterClan  
Dolphintail glanced at the two dragons she was teaching, flicking her tail as she looked over the edge of the cliff.  
"Alright, since you both learned how to swim, it's time for you to learn how to fly, and I say the best way to learn is through experience." Dolphintail grinned as Roselearner and Bluelearner glanced up, horrified.  
"You mean, we have to jump?" Rosearner said as Dolphintail chuckled.  
"Yes you have to jump, and you should be glad you have water to cushion you're fall, AirClan and EarthClan do it with rocks waiting below. FireClan has to build up strength before they can even dream of fly, because they have to run and catch the wind, first, you'll learn the quick way to the sky when you master this." Dolphintail finished as Roselearner and Bluelearner looked down, both gulping.  
"Oh quite worrying, there aren't any rocks to worry about over here, even a human can do it and live. On the count of three, one!-" She began.  
"Wait! Can't we learn it like F-." Bluelearner began.  
"-Two! Remember to sprees your wings and flap them-!"  
"I think I rather not learn how to-." Roselearner started but Dolphintail cut them off.  
"-Three!" She shouted hitting them in the back, making the two fall, had this been a real big danger she would have never done this, but this was how many were taught, and most survived, the ones who didn't must not have learned how to swim, or a shark got to them, but Dolphintail was already on her way down, to save them if need be, she grinned when she saw them both try to fly, only for both to drop into the water. She picked them up and laughed when she heard them laugh, Bluelearner commenting on how fun it was. The second time they tried Bluelearner managed to get into the sky, before long he was flying about, using his wings to lift him higher in the sky as Dolphintail helped Roselearner back up.

Roselearner sighed, her friend had beaten her into the sky but this time she was determined to get it right. Jumping one more time she used the air the jump created and opened her wings, flapping quickly, this time she knew she had it because the ocean moved away as she grinned. She soon join her friends in the sky as laughed as she soared, she wasn't sure what she liked more, swimming or flying but this would defiantly be one of her new favorite pastimes. She grinned as she glanced at Dolphintail, who smiled back.  
"Good job, both of you, now let's explore more of you territory, it's obvious that beyond the ocean is ours, up until that little speck, which is the island the marks the end of our territory, beyond that was once the home of LightClan. . ." Dolphintail said as Roselearner glanced at her.  
"Once was?" Bluelearner asked Roselearner's silent question as the circled around like a bunch of vulture just to keep flying.  
"LightClan disappeared, when you both were little. . . At least a moon before they stopped showing up for gatherings. That's when you both were born, approximately, since I don't know how old you actually are Roselearner." Dolphintail said as Roselearner glance out toward the sea, she knew before she hadn't been born a Waterclanner, but that didn't stop her from being loyal to the clan that took in.  
"Okay so let's go, travel along the beach." Dolphintail said as Roselearner followed, after a few yards Roselearner squinted her eyes, she thought she saw a dolphin beached on the shore because it was silver, but the closer she got she realized that was not the case, because it had too many colors, than and it was a western dragon, he looked a little big as Barracudalearner, who wasn't that old, he was the youngest male fighter at the moment, and he was made a fighter the same day she and Bluelearner had been made to be learners. Barracudalearner was about a 4 moons older than her, the three of them landed and the closer Roselearner go the more cuts and bruises she saw on him, he was shallowly breathing and looked to be unconscious. He was silver bodied, black striped, light blue underbelly western dragon, with a darker blue, and wave like pattern above the light blue. His had green wing membrane, and red fur down his spine with a fire looking tail looked down, his face had six thin spikes on the side of his face.  
"Oh dear, Roselearner, Bluelearner, watch him, and each other, if he didn't look like he had a fight with a sea dragon I wouldn't leave you two alone like this, but you two can't fly right off the ground yet. I'm getting help." She said before taking off as Roselearner glanced at Bluelearner before looking at the stranger, who spat up the water, he seemed to tighten his eyes before he looked at the two of them with golden eyes, he quickly glanced Bluelearner over, but when he looked to Roselearner he gave her a long hard stare, that made her face heat up. She wanted to help him but she wasn't quite sure how to as she glanced at Bluelearner.

Quicksilver looked at the blue dragon before glancing at the pink one, his mouth burned, raw from the salt, as he looked at her. Had he of been able to talk, at the moment, he would have asked whether she's seen him before. He couldn't remember what happened, most of it a blur, only that he escaped once upon a time from humans that abused him and his. . . His what? He couldn't remember what was his, but he knew he was missing something. He was grateful for the fact that they didn't ask questions, he didn't feel like talking, his fore limb had a searing pain and the only thing that kept him from screaming out from it was the fact that everywhere was in pain, heck it just hurt to even breath. It wasn't long though, when the pain had begun to over come him again, making him black out.

"Is he dead?" Roselearner fretted as Bluelearner looked closely, shaking his head.  
"No, he's breathing, now where are-." He was cut off as he saw Shelltail, Dolphintail, Oceanclaw, Sturgeonhide and Anglerlight.  
"Oceanclaw, Sturgenhide and Anglerlight, move him when I tell you to." Shelltail said as Bluelearner and Roselearner quickly backed away.  
"It looks like his forelimb is broken, and he's dehydrated, okay, now carefully put him on Oceanclaw, we ought to get him back where I can treat him better, watch his head!" Shelltail scolded Anglerlight, who let it drag, after the unconscious dragon was put on Oceanclaw they quickly left as Dolphintail watched before sighing, glancing at the learners.  
"Well we were going to fly over the territory, now it looks like we can't, come, let's go home." Dolphintail said as the two quickly followed behind her.


	9. Chapter 7

Back at the camp Roselearner couldn't help but poke her head into the medic's den, seeing Shelltail and Sealearner patching up his cuts with a mixture of poppy petals and honeysuckle, and they set kelp on him to bandaged his wounds.  
"Roselearner what are you doing here?" Sealearner asked as Roselearner flicked her tail.  
"I wanted to see if he was okay." She said shrugging as Sealearner smiled.  
"He's fine, now, his right fore limb is broken, and he's dehydrated, when he wakes up he'll need to drink, you know what, can you fetch us some water, take this weird thing, it washed up on the shore, and I think it'll be good to carry water in." Sealearner said handing her what a human would call a bucket. Picking up the handle between her teeth she headed up the cliff to the lake, filling it up before heading back down. When she got back she entered the cave to see that Typhoonspirit was in the cave, quickly Roselearner brought the bucket to them, hearing her leader speaking with Shelltail.  
"Are you positive he was from LightClan Shelltail?" Typhoonspirit asked as the old medic nodded.  
"It's hard to forget a dragon colored like that, I had to get the tiger lilies from that island somehow, I recall he was out and about, besides, don't you remember LightClan said something about a missing learner?" He said as Typhoonspirit flicked his tail.  
"Maybe he knows what happened to LightClan." Typhoonspirit said as Roselearner saw the silver dragon stir, quickly she set the water next to him as he glanced around at the dragons before taking a drink.  
"What is your name?" Shelltail asked as the dragon cleared his throat, looking at Shelltail.  
"I'm Quicksilver." He said before drinking again as Typhoonspirit and Shelltail shared a look.  
"Where did you come from?" He asked as Quicksilver narrowed his eyes in thought before shaking his head.  
"The last place I remember was working for those cursed humans, but I don't think I've always been with them, there's something I left behind, I can't remember what it was though." Quicksilver frowned before glancing at Roselearner, tilting his head.  
"Have we met, before today." He asked as she blinked before shaking her head.  
"I don't think so. . ." She said as he shrugged and looked away.  
"Until you remember why don't you stay with us, or at least until your injuries heal, you have a broken leg." Shelltail said, glancing at Typhoonspirit who nodded.  
"I don't really have a choice, I can't walk on this now can I?" He said bitterly.  
"There's no need to be so bitter about it, you'll be able to leave if you wish too soon." Shelltail said as Typhoonspirit left, not before he asked Roselearner to fetch him some food. Quickly she dragged over a ray and gave it to him, the tail of the ray had been removed, in fact the was way to use the poison medically, not that Roselearner knew what it was for, Quicksilver looked at it funny.  
"It's a ray." She said flicking her tail as Quicksilver raise his brow before scoffing.  
"Whatever." He said as Roselearner felt herself huff up at his response, though she wasn't sure why. She turned away and decided it was time to turn in for the night.

Quicksilver was fairly certain that he knew her, her name he knew he heard a similar one when he was younger, and he was sure he shared the learner part of her name at one point in his life time, he just couldn't recall when or why he had.  
"You have gotten partial amnesia, so that might be the reason you can't remember much, it may or may not come back with time. Call me or Sealearner if you need something, I will be sleeping, of I'm Shelltail by the way." Said the older dragon as he went deeper into the cave, the other dragoness watching him leave before she went back to work. Quicksilver, not being in the mood to talk finished off the water and ate the ray, a bit surprised that this taste was one he remember from long ago. _But where? _He wondered as he shook his head, maybe if he stayed here he'd remember what he forgot.

EarthClan  
"Snake I hope you can at least do this to somewhat prove your loyalty shift." Death grumble as the darkness hid him in the over growth of the trees.  
"Of course I can, I can probably go into the expecting's den and be out before you know it. Besides I know where that den is." She grinned as they surged through the entrance after the guards had been taken out, it wasn't long until she found herself face to face with the only adult in the den, the fight happening to fast for others to pitch in guarding the expecting's den.  
"Snaketail! How could you?!" Emeraldfinder gasped as Snake grinned.  
"It's Snake now." She said as she knocked her out by using her power to smash her in the back of the head. Turning her gaze to the whimpering younglings and snatching them with her claws as they cried out as she took off, it felt good to cause pain to others, after all she had a good deal of it.  
"Shut up brats before I make you." She said harshly as the quieted as she head to her new home.

HellClan  
Night watched as her clan came back with four new additions to their prisoners. She felt terrible that her clan had stripped them of their life. She lead the young ones to their place in the new blood cave.  
"I know you guys don't want to be here but take my advice and do what they say, they won't hesitate to hurt you." Night said pushing them along to the new blood cave where Raven and Whisper watched the other captives.

Jay was curious about these new comers and their ways, he wouldn't ask though when his mom and Whisper were up. When they had fallen asleep Jay noticed the little group of strangers had been talking to each other.  
"You aren't the only one, Minnow, Aqua and I come from WaterClan, and those two are Astroid and Dawn, their from AirClan." Said the young dragon he learned was named Tide.  
"We can introduce ourselves Waterclanner." Astroid had said as the two gave each other a look, Jay though it was a good time to cut into their quarrel.  
"So what's it like being in a clan?" Jay asked as they looked at him with a glare.  
"You don't need to know." Aqua growled as an orange dragon hissed.  
"Yeah it's your clans fault we're here." Said the same flame colored dragon.  
"Ha I can't believe your talking to these soft scales Jay, they'll make you weak just by being near them." Magpie, his sister sneered as the other dragons hissed at her.  
"I don't know why we're here talking, let's go before they wake up." An green dragon said as Jay shook his head.  
"Don't be stupid, our clan defiantly have someone watching this cave." Jay said as he saw the one called Dawn look at him with a frown.  
"But we have to try and find a way out somehow." She said as he looked away from her gaze.  
"Well you can't say I didn't warn you." He said as he flicked his tail.  
"If I was a Hell Master I would have fed you to a gryphon or something." Radioactive said as his sister laughed. Giving up on his quest to find out what was so different about other clans he curled up, away from the squabbling dragons and fell asleep.


End file.
